


equilibrium: the alternate

by watermelonsenpai



Series: requesting requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, gosh they're so cute, haha this is so pathetic, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonsenpai/pseuds/watermelonsenpai
Summary: kyoutani and yahaba share an apartment. and a bed.yahaba turns out to be terrible to share a bed with.





	equilibrium: the alternate

**Author's Note:**

> so you don't have to read equilibrium this is totally unrelated so I hope you enjoy self-indulgent fluff?

Yahaba reminds Kyoutani of little china teacups, or the vase perpetually full of baby’s breath that sits on their countertop.

Cups of warm chamomile tea on sun-drenched patios, an old book in hand and the reading glasses he rarely uses on the table. Brown hair that turns bright gold when the sun hits it just right that rays illuminate every strand. Pale limbs, paler sheets and sleepy, brown eyes that smile whenever they look at him. A cat stretch before he gets out of bed and after every nap. Thin, setter fingers intertwined with his own.

(sometimes, he reminds Kyoutani of those tiny blue cane frogs: harmless-looking but poisonous, but he refrains from saying that out loud)

Kyoutani reminds Yahaba of an espresso, a small glass of concentrated energy, terribly bitter but strong.

A space heater in the dead of winter when the curtains are drawn and the light glows a cozy yellow, when there are homemade choco-chip cookies to snack on in a jar on the kitchen counter. Warm pockets when it’s snowing, when the cold bites the tip of his nose and his ears too. Hot chocolate, when a smidgen of it smears on his nose and Yahaba wipes it away with a small grin and flushed cheeks.

(sometimes, he also reminds Yahaba of a cockroach: filthy and a downright nuisance, but he’s learnt to control his tongue better these days)

Today, both of them wake under the same sheets as they always have since they moved in together. They go to the same college (Yahaba would’ve fretted to no end if Kyoutani had gone to a different school), take the same course (Sports Science). It’s the weekend, so they can laze around a little, but Kyoutani has to work on a paper which Yahaba had finished ages ago (and he’s very sure Yahaba’s still gloating about that).

Also, there are three little things to note about sharing a bed with Yahaba. One, he’s very clingy. Two, he’s a ridiculously deep sleeper. Three, his grip is inescapable.

Which usually results in a dead weight draped over Kyoutani when he wakes up, and today’s no exception.

He tries to pry Yahaba’s arms and legs off of him, and he has to admit that skinny as they are, they could probably clamp down two hungry lions each. For someone with not a lot of weight (he’s sure that he’s heavier, with his muscle mass), he’s sure making Kyoutani feel especially squished. His face is buried into his ribs, arms around his waist and legs around Kyoutani’s own legs, effectively decreasing the chances of getting out of bed to zero. There’s something called an unfinished paper calling to him from the desk, he can hear it, but there’s this humongous leech that decided to attach itself to him and did I mention it literally could pin him to the bed?

So he gives up trying to somehow get Yahaba off of him and instead relaxes, accepting his fate. He opts for staring at the ceiling, counting every single chip in the paint (a total of 3) before switching his focus to the one who caused all of this mess.

Yahaba’s bed-head hair is just so fluffy: since it isn’t combed it fluffs up and there’s the hint of curly hair that makes Kyoutani want to run his fingers through it, a mass of soft, cocoa brown cotton. His skin is pale and creamy, like it’s made out of cappuccino foam or something, painting his skin in pleasant colours. A glance at the purple-blue hickey forming on Yahaba’s neck makes Kyoutani smother his face into the crook of the asleep boy, just because there’s brimming tenderness welling up in his chest. He’s never noticed it, but Yahaba’s eyelashes are actually quite long.

Kyoutani can’t resist. He gives Yahaba a soft peck to his cheek, and then his forehead, then his nose.

“....ah, g’morning, Kentarou….”

Kyoutani fizzles into a burst of crimson heat.

“I-I’ll be doing my paper now!”

He hops out of bed, Yahaba’s arms no longer trapping him.

Behind him, he hears the soft, melodic laugh of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> haha this kinda sucked didn't it


End file.
